New Years Party
by waterrain
Summary: Somehow or another Bakura always has to ruin the New Years Party every single year one way or another


I do not own Yugioh

-------

Listen to your heart Bakura forgive me for selling a nude picture of you to someone after Malik sold me the picture.

Bad idea moron.

Hmm my heart tells me to kill you dead asshole...and when I find Malik...

Oh shit...

Yeah moron your totally screwed..Bakura has no heart all.

Heh my heart is evil and die!

-----

Ryou sighs and thought 'The moron was lucky I had Bakura's cat with me or he would be dead...and rotting out in an empty area.'

Ryou stated "Bakura, Do not ruin AKA crash the New Years party this year by being a complete and utter asshole plus a bitch. Why must you complain about Yugi's cooking?"

Bakura flipped Ryou off and stated "Go screw a light bulb. Your taste buds must of died his cooking was burnt. How the hell can someone burn noodles?"

Ryou muttered "Why do I even bother anymore."

Bakura repiled "Oh you know when you mutter to yourself people will think that you are crazy."

Ryou stated "You know because you are fucking insane."

Bakura snickered and then stated "I'm not fucking anyone named Insane."

Ryou sighs and said to him "Damnit Bakura stop twisting my words."

Bakura smirked and repiled "Hell no it is so much fun."

Ryou walked away to get ready for the New Years party and Bakura plans to ruin it all.

----

Yami sighed and asked Yugi "Why the hell did you ask that damn Tomb Robber to come? He always complains and bitch's about the noodles that you make and your cooking."

Yugi stated "It would rude not to when I ask Ryou to come to the New Years party."

Yami sighs and stated "Ryou wouldn't care and that damn Tomb Robber would come anyway."

Yugi was cooking the food and Yami thought 'Maybe this time it will not taste like coal...Damn him for being right about Yugi's cooking...'

----

Then Finally everyone arrived and Bakura was smirking at the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh looked pissed and Tea was telling him "Yami calm down we are all friends here."

The Pharaoh just glared at her and stated "That damn Tomb Robber is not my friend nor his boy toys."

Malik and Marik muttered "We only wish."

Bakura was pissed off at that comment and yelled "Those two morons are not my boy toys!"

The Pharaoh asked "Then why do they follow you?"

Bakura snickered and then asked "Why do Tea, Yugi, Malik's sister and the rest follow you? Are they your lovers or your bitch's? Hmm you might be the bitch and they are your masters."

The Pharaoh sneered "Hell no you son of a bitch."

Ryou muttered "Damn here they go again."

Tea said to Bakura "Calm down we are all frien---"

Bakura snapped "Shut the hell up friendship freak."

Malik and Marik both said tp her "Shut up bitch."

Bakura snapped at Malik and Marik "I do not need nor want your help."

Malik stated "We know that, but we don't care about that Kura."

Marik grinned and said to Bakura "Well if you kiss me---"

Malik snapped "Marik you will not kiss Kura for I shall kiss him."

Bakura walked away and stated "Damn stalkers."

Ryou stated "Malik steal's your house keys and Malik's sister steals Yami's house keys..."

Bakura did not say a word, but just grabbed a bottle of wine and drinked from the bottle.

The Pharaoh said to Yugi "That damn Tomb Robber has spoiled the wine."

Malik and Marik went over to Bakura to steal the wine so they can drink from the bottle too.

Ryou sighs and said to Yugi "Sorry about Bakura..."

Yugi smiled and then said "It is okay."

Bakura was drunk and it was nearing 12:00AM.

Ryou was counting down the seconds until New Years.

"10"

Bakura walkes over to the Pharaoh.

"9"

"8"

"7"

Bakura was giggling and the Pharaoh was glaring.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

Bakura was going closer to the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh did not plan to back down.

"2"

"1"

Bakura kissed the Pharaoh.

Tea, Joey,Yugi and Ryou shouted "Happy New Year!"

Malik and Marik both shouted "Bastard!"

Seto was quiet and Seto's younger brother looked sad. The Pharaoh was shocked and Bakura was drunk. Marik punched the Pharaoh away from Bakura and the Pharaoh yelled "It's not my fault! It is that damn Tomb Robber's fault moron!"

Malik caught Bakura and muttered "You easily get drunk when you drink too fast..."

Tea tried to pull Marik off of Yami, but failed and so she talked about how friends should treat each other. Yami managed to get a punch in and so it was not a one sided fight.

Ryou sighed and then muttered "Damn another New Years ruined...Thanks to Bakura."

Malik stated "Duh it is his job."

Ryou stated "I'm bringing Bakura home."

Malik said to Ryou "Oh Kura will be pissed if he remembers giving the Pharaoh a little kiss."

Ryou said to Malik "And I will be far away when he screams in anger."

-----

Bakura wakes up and notices he is in his own bedroom. He has a hang over and feels sick. Then Bakura remembers about what happened.

Bakura screamed "It is all that damn Pharaoh's fault! I shall kill him and that shrimp (Yugi)! Everything is the Pharaoh's fault, That damn moron could of just pushed me and I would pass out, but oh hell no he just stood there like a moron until Marik punched him!"

So now Bakura is walking to the Pharaoh's and the Shrimps house.

----

Yami heard the Tomb Robbers scream and thought 'Damn it is too early for this crap.'

Yami sighs and mutters "I hate New Years."

The window breaks due to a brick being tossed by a pissed Tomb Robber and Yami was now pissed.

Yami yelled "You damn manic what the fuck?! Why the hell did you have to break my Ra damn window!"

The Tomb Robber yelled back "You let me kiss you when I was drunk you bastard!"

Yami shouted "Well exuse me bitch, but I thought you were testing me!"

The Tomb Robber shouted back "Why the hell would I want to test you! I was drunk you moron!"

Yami screamed "Just to piss me off! So what!"

Then someone yelled "Shut up, Stupid lovers fight it's too damn early and it is 3:00AM!"

The Tomb Robber went over to correct him and Yami went to get something to eat.

----

Bakura glared at the guy that had yelled that and then yelled "Your damn wrong moron! I hate that damn asshole and I hate you now too! I will make your life a living hell! I will take and be the cause of everything being taken from you!"

A week later the guy had his wife stolen by another man (Not by Bakura), his cat stolen (By Bakura) and his house sold plus he got fired from his job (Use to work for Seto) and fell in love with another man (Malik got a hug from Bakura make him do that). Bakura came back and smirked at the guy.

Bakura smirked and said to him "Heh, You have nothing else. Now you shall die for saying that to me and no way is the Pharaoh my lover."

The guy died from a heart attack and Bakura just laughed like a manic. The Pharaoh almost felt sorry for that guy, but hey that guy said that he the Pharaoh was the lover of that Tomb Robber. Ryou sighed and then thought 'Bakura has not been caught yet because he makes them have natural deaths.'

----

Pleae Review and No flamers please.


End file.
